A Better Way to Celebrate
by redsandman99
Summary: A secret santa fic for TheNoodleHippo. Mike wants Jack to join in on the New Years Eve party but Jack has another idea.


_Like I said in the summary, this is a secret santa fic for TheNoodleHippo. Once again, I got a pairing I've never written before, so I'm once again hoping this turned out okay._

Mike sighed as he looked around for his boyfriend. He and Jack were at Hunter and Shawn's Big Ass, Extreme Degenerate New Years Eve Bash (yes, they did actually give their party that really long title) but Jack had disappeared a little while ago and Mike was having trouble finding him. And what made it really frustrating was that he was finding just about everyone else in the overcrowded club that DX had rented out. _Good grief, did they invite the entire wrestling community?_

Out on the dance floor, he could see Hunter, Shawn, Jeff, Matt, Chris, Jay, Adam and Randy all dancing in ways that would make a stripper blush. Cody, Ted, Tommy, Dustin (who Mike had never seen without the Goldust make-up), Mickie, Maria and Eve were playing a drinking game version of limbo (apparently the person had to take a shot before trying to go under the bar). Piper, Flair, Steamboat and Snuka were running around reliving their youth and Glenn, Trish, Amy, Rob, Drew, Shane (both Helms and McMahon), Shannon and Stephanie were watching the television that was up by the bar. But still, there was no sign of Jack to be found.

Mike turned around when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. "Having boyfriend troubles again?" Morrison asked.

Mike nodded. "He always does this when we go to parties. I swear, he's got people phobia or something."

"I think he's just uncomfortable in crowds," Mor replied. "You hooked up with a shy one."

"Well it's about time I cure him of that nonsense," Mike muttered. "Have you seen him at all?"

Mor shrugged. "I haven't but Phil said he saw him go into the restroom not that long ago. You might want to try looking there."

Mike looked over Mor's shoulder and saw Phil talking to Cena and Evan. The bathrooms were not that far away from those three. "Okay, I will. Thanks man." He began making his way over there, first nearly getting run over by Carlito and Primo and then nearly getting run over by Mark and James (Mark's psycho boyfriend and the only non-wrestler in the entire club). "Holy shit," he muttered as he kept on going. He had been planning on yelling at the Colons for not watching where they were going, but now he decided to just let it go. There was no need to get Mark's attention directed on him, especially when Taker appeared to be in a foul mood.

Walking a little bit faster, Mike managed to make it to the bathroom in one piece (although he had nearly been dragged away by Maryse to join her, Alicia and the Hart Dynasty). "Jack?" he called out. "Are you in here?"

"....No...." Jack replied hesitantly.

Mike grinned despite feeling really annoyed with his boyfriend and knocked on the only occupied stall in the whole room. "Are you sure?"

There was a loud sigh before Jack reluctantly opened the door. "Damn it, you were supposed to be out there having fun," he muttered.

Mike frowned. "How can I have fun when you're not with me?" He pulled Jack out of the stall and wrapped his arms around him. "Come on, it's New Years Eve! We're supposed to party. Can't you get over your hatred of parties just for a little while?"

"I could..." Jack said slowly.

"Good," Mike said quickly. He turned around and tried to drag Jack with him, but he found himself being yanked back by his reluctant boyfriend. "What the hell Jack?" he asked, getting really impatient now. "You said--"

"Yeah, I know what I said," Jack told him. "And while going out there will probably be more fun than I think it is, I just thought of a better way to celebrate the new year."

Mike didn't have to wait very long to find out what was meant by that. He found himself being pulled back into the stall and being kissed roughly. He didn't try to resist or anything. He could never resist Jack. Sure he had never actually tried to do it, but that wasn't the point.

"Now this is how we celebrate New Years," Jack muttered between kisses. He locked the stall door before moving to get Mike's pants off. Mike began trying to get Jack's pants off too, his cock getting harder than hell at the way his lover was taking control of the situation. As shy as Jack was during parties and stuff (it was a side to him that nobody actually expected him to have), he was just plain dominant when it came to sex.

"Fuck," Mike gasped as his shirt was ripped open and his underwear were pulled down with his pants. He found himself being turned around to face the door and he panted for breath, his cock dripping with precum already. "Jack just fuck me," he said breathlessly.

Jack growled before yanking Mike's head back to rest on his shoulder. "Was that an order Mizzie?" he whispred, kissing Mike's exposed neck.

Mike shook his head. "No," he said meekly. "Jack please just fuck me. Please, I'm begging you."

Jack grinned. "Oh baby, I love it when you beg. It's so fucking hot." He slammed himself into Mike without any prepping, which made them both groan loudly. Mike took a deep breath, not minding the pain that came with being fucked this roughly. Hell, he actually could get off on the pain. But it had to be when Jack was causing it. Jack was the only one who could make him get off on pain.

"So fucking tight," Jack muttered, reaching down and taking Mike's cock into his hand. "Fucking love how tight you are."

Mike whimpered and turned his head so he could kiss Jack. "Please, can't you just get to fucking me? I need you so bad."

Jack stopped wasting time and began moving inside of his lover at a quick and brutal pace. Mike moaned loudly, not caring who the hell heard him. "Jack please...please...oh fuck!" Jack had changed the angle of his thrusts and was now hitting Mike's prostate directly. "Oh yes...yes...right there right there oh fuck....JACK!" Mike screamed his release, coating the stall door with his cum.

"Oh fuck, Mike!" Jack moaned, cumming deep inside of Mike. He rested his head against Mike's shoulder and they both panted for breath. When he finally regained his breath, Jack had only one thing to ask. "Now wasn't that a much better way to celebrate the new year?"

Mike's only response was to kiss his lover.


End file.
